Ice Lemon Tea
by kumabe
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto sit at the Uchiha mansion's patio, looking through a bunch of scrolls on the Hokage's orders. With only two glasses of ice lemon tea to cool their heads from the intense summer heat, the two young boys start to have strange thoughts they can't explain. But it's just because of the heat, right? -A NaruSasu Oneshot-


**Ice Lemon Tea (NaruSasu OneShot)**

**_Summary: Sasuke and Naruto sit at the Uchiha mansion's patio, looking through a bunch of scrolls on the Hokage's orders. With only two glasses of ice lemon tea to cool their heads from the intense summer heat, the two young boys start to have strange thoughts they can't explain. But it's just because of the heat, right? -A NaruSasu Oneshot-_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)_**

* * *

HOT! IT WAS TOO GOD DAMN HOT!

Naruto internally complained as he wiped off yet another band of sweat off his forehead with the side of his right hand. Even if he had abandoned his orange jacket, leaving only his skin tight black undershirt and rolled up orange pants, he still felt as if he was being engulfed by flames. A warm breeze blew towards the shade of the patio as Naruto sighed and continued to scrimmage through the hundreds of scrolls Tsunade had given Sasuke and him. Damn that old hag! They were already 18 and have long passed the chunin exams, yet they were still given boring missions like these.

Naruto shifted in his irritation as he remembered how Sasuke had suggested they look through the scrolls at his mansion, Naruto's apartment was too small and messy to get anything productive done, he had said. Che, the bastard. He impatiently flipped through another scroll frustrated at how his sweaty palms clung to the thin paper.

UGH. WHY WAS IT SO FREAKING HOT!?

He reached for the glass of ice lemon tea and aggressively took a huge gulp before roughly setting it back down on the wooden floor of the patio, the cup making a loud thunk on impact as the ice clinked against the glass. Frustrated at how the coolness of the liquid only lasted for a couple of seconds travelling down his throat, he turned to Sasuke wondering how he was coping at all in this abnormal heat.

Sasuke was sitting crossed-legged a meter to the left of Naruto, calmly and carefully examining the scrolls one by one. Naruto noticed how Sasuke's delicate long fingers flipped through the thin sheets and couldn't help but think that those hands seemed to belong to a girl's.

Upon reaching the house Sasuke had changed out of his usual chunin attire and settled with a gray t-shirt and long dark blue pants. Even though the shirt wasn't tight it clung to his sweaty but soft and pale skin, Naruto could almost see the sweat trickle down Sasuke's neck and slowly slid over his sharp pale collar bone before disappearing under the gray shirt.

Naruto nervously swallowed a lump of saliva stuck in his throat as he tried to look away.

He noticed Sasuke's features twitch ever so slightly and mused at the unusual look of concentration-his dark eyebrows furrowed underneath the long bangs, mouth slightly parted as he studied the scrolls. Naruto was suddenly overcome with an unfathomable desire to reach out and to touch. Anything. He wanted to hold the delicate fingers, he wanted to prod the crease between Sasuke's eyebrows. He wanted to move the raven hair out of his pale face-to tuck it behind his small ear. He wanted to feel those rosy parted lips against his own…

Naruto thought he saw a tinge of pink on Sasuke's pale cheek and almost as if he knew what Naruto was thinking, Sasuke abruptly turned to face Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?" evidently irritated. No doubt, because of the heat.

Caught by surprise Naruto stood up and the blood rushed to his head from the sudden movement, making him wobble a bit. Shit, the heat was making him crazy.

"Uh, I-I'm just going to take a shower. It's too damn hot to concentrate."

Naruto slid the wooden doors open and stumbled inside the mansion and clumsily made his way to Sasuke's bathroom. It wasn't the first time he'd taken a shower at the mansion, there had even been times when a mission required him to stay over, so he knew his way around the place. He just felt a little…strange. It was probably because of the heat.

Feeling the ice cold water of the shower slap his tense tan shoulders brought Naruto back to his senses. What the hell was he thinking to do just a while ago!? K-KISS SASUKE?! If Sasuke hadn't turned around, Naruto might have done exactly that. He blushed in embarrassment and realized how close he had been to death, Sasuke would have killed the living shit out of him. He heaved a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. Damn the heat.

Feeling refreshed after the cold shower, Naruto decided to rejoin Sasuke with the scrolls. As he walked through the hallway towards the patio he noticed the clouds had finally covered the raging sun and the air had become much cooler than before.

He stepped out onto the patio only to notice Sasuke lying on the wooden floor, fast asleep. He was on his back with his hands neatly placed on his chest with a slightly exposed belly and Naruto couldn't help but noticed Sasuke's pale skin and bellybutton peeking out from underneath the gray t-shirt. Feeling warmth in his cheeks Naruto quickly sat down next to his teammate with his back facing Sasuke's chest, only inches away.

Unable to calm his pulsating heartbeat Naruto took another peak over his shoulder. Sasuke's eyelids twitched and Naruto for the first time noticed how long and beautiful Sasuke's eyelashes were, almost like a girl's, no, prettier than any girl's he's seen. Before he fully understood what he was thinking, Naruto reached out to brush the long dark bang out of Sasuke's face. Naruto shifted slightly and put his hands on either side of Sasuke's face and inched closer until they were only a breath away and Naruto was sure that this time, it wasn't because of the heat.

* * *

It had been a while since Naruto came to his house. Even though he knew it was only because of missions Sasuke still found himself feeling nervous during these simple tasks the fifth left the two to do. Sasuke couldn't particularly care less about the setting of the mission, but Naruto was after all the only friend he has ever brought home.

He remembered how he had insulted Naruto's apartment, telling him it was too small and dirty and Naruto after that had followed behind Sasuke fuming all the way to the mansion. Sasuke cautiously peeked to his right to see if his teammate was still mad about that, only to see a very frustrated blonde flipping through the scrolls. He saw Naruto swiping away on his forehead and noticed how drenched the blonde was-the black undershirt clinging to Naruto's well toned chest. Sasuke noticed how Naruto's shoulders seemed to look broader than usual and mused at how Naruto had grown so fast in such a short amount of time.

Naruto suddenly reached over to pick up his glass of ice lemon tea leaving Sasuke startled. He felt as if he was caught red handed and tried to return his concentration back to the scrolls, only to unconsciously take another peak.

Naruto's hair ruffled back as he lifted his chin to take a huge gulp of the tea. Sasuke, for the first time noticed how sharp and defined Naruto's jaws were. He noticed the sweat trickling down Naruto's tan neck and saw how Naruto's adam's apple moved as he swallowed the tea. Naruto set the glass back down roughly on the wooden patio and Sasuke would have scolded him for being unmannered, but realizing that he had been staring at Naruto for the past few minutes he quickly turned his attention back to the scrolls.

Sasuke wasn't too bothered by the heat, he had been through worse outside of the village, but maybe it was affecting him after all. He tried to stay focused on the mission at hand as he carefully examined through the scrolls one by one, furrowing his eyebrows when he couldn't find a single thing related to what the fifth had told them.

Sasuke felt his hair rise as he sensed Naruto watching him. Feeling nervous and tense Sasuke fidgeted a little as he felt something warm crept onto his cheeks. Unable to stand the feeling he abruptly turned to Naruto and tried to give him his usual glare. He didn't remember if he even managed to glare at all, but he was relieved that his voice hadn't came out in a stutter.

"What do you want dobe?"

The blonde looked a bit flustered as he stood up and told him he was going to take a shower and quickly entered the house without wasting any time. Sasuke let out a sigh, feeling a bit relieved at Naruto's absence. Before returning to the scrolls, he looked out at the small garden shining in the bright sun. It really was a very hot day.

Sasuke reached for his lemon tea and took a long sip- the ice that had long melted left Sasuke with the taste of lukewarm lemon tea in his mouth. Feeling lightheaded from the heat he laid down on his back trying to clear his mind and found himself drowning softly into sleep.

Sasuke returned to consciousness as he heard the patio door slide open. He could smell shampoo and a scent that was uniquely Naruto flood out from the room. He took a whiff of the smell and realizing how much he liked the scent of Naruto, couldn't open his eyes to face him. So he kept them shut, pretending to have never woken up.

He continued to pretend to sleep as he realized how close his blonde teammate was sitting next to him. He didn't dare open his eyes now. How was he supposed to explain that he was only pretending to be asleep? Even if he didn't really have anything to hide, the strong presence of the blonde near him continued to urge him to keep his eyelids shut, tight. His fingers twitched as he felt Naruto's finger tips brush his long bangs to the side, and before he could react he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. Suddenly his face grew hot as a light rosy blush danced on his pale cheeks.

The light contact ended as quickly as it started, and Sasuke almost missed the sensation. He stubbornly tensed his eyelids closed even more than they already were, refusing to open them and continued to pretend. How was he supposed to react to this kind of thing anyway? Sasuke internally cursed himself as cold sweat trickled down his neck.

Damn Naruto, that idiot.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first NaruSasu fic :D Thought of this in the middle of the night and had to quickly jot down some things at 2 am in the morning in case I forgot about it when I woke up xP

Thanks for reading!


End file.
